Wicked
by Howard Bamboo
Summary: "Tell me and I'll leave." "I highly doubt that." He leans in even closer, brushing my hair back gently. I can feel his warm breath on my ear.   "I promise," he whispers. He smells nice. Musky, strong - a bit like a pine forest, a lot like bourbon.
1. Prologue

"The transition is complete," the man on the phone tells me.

"Dammit… Where's Elijah?"

"He's with him."

"Fuck… What about the doppelganger?"

"She's alive."

"How?"

"The witch."

"The vampires? The, uh, Salvatores."

"One was bitten by a werewolf. The other is fine."

"I'll be there by morning."

"You have school."

"I have eternity to go to school."

"As your dad, I forbid you to miss school, Rachel."

"You're not my dad. You're my _father_. You didn't raise me, you didn't take care of me. You're _not _my dad." He sighs.

"A week. You can come in a week."

"Fine, Alistair. I'll be there in a week."

"Don't you have to prepare for regionals anyway?"

"Fuck glee club."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own anything.<strong>


	2. Who Are You

"Welcome to Mystic Falls," Alistair says. "Would you like a tour?"

"No. I think I'll be able to find my way around just fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, Mr. Brody. Thank you."  
>"You know where the Salvatore house is?"<p>

"I do," I reply.

"Good luck, Rachel."  
>"What do you mean? You're leaving?"<p>

"I'm going to visit your mother."

"Good luck to you," I reply.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>The door opens without any problems.<p>

I quietly creep in. Not quietly enough, evidently.

"What do you think you're doing?" a suave voice asks. With a slight movement of my hand, he's writhing on the ground.

"Damon!" the girl exclaims, running over to the man on the ground. "Who are you?"

"I need Klaus's blood," I inform her. I stop inflicting pain on 'Damon.' "I know you have a bottle."  
>"Who are you?" she repeats.<p>

"I'm going to kill her," Damon mumbles through gritted teeth.

"No, you're not," I reply, sending him back onto the ground. "Give me what I need and I'll leave."  
>"Can we sit down and talk about this in a civilized manner?" she pleads. "Fine. We'll talk."<p>

* * *

><p>"Who are you and why do you need Klaus's blood?" Damon asks, pouring himself a glass of scotch.<p>

"My name is Rachel Berry. I'm a friend of Elijah's."

"Then I'm definitely not helping you," he scoffs.

"Is it because he didn't kill Klaus?" I ask.

"How do you know about that?"

"Elijah and Klaus have been in my life since infancy. Fleeting moments initially, but once my powers developed, they became a fixation in my day-to-day."

"They recruited you to break the curse?" the doppelganger asks.

"I was one of many. The difference is that they let me continue my regular life. Since I was adopted, nobody knew about my ancestry. Nobody in my everyday life knows I'm a witch. As long as I didn't run, I was free from strict control. Last year, Elijah introduced me to my biological father and told me about the coup."  
>"Why weren't you in Mystic Falls during the ritual. Why weren't you around?" Elena demands. "He used Bonnie. Bonnie could have died. He had a witch, why didn't he use you?"<p>

"Elijah didn't want me to be in danger. I stayed behind-the-scenes, doing research mostly."

"Why?"  
>"He's said I'm like a sister to him. He's the closest thing to a brother I've ever had."<br>"Why do you need Klaus's blood?" Damon repeats.

"I have reason to believe he's neutralized Elijah. I need the blood of a relative to locate his body. Klaus is that relative."  
>"Why do you have a ring?" he demands.<p>

"Excuse me?"

"You have a lapis ring. Why? You're a witch."  
>"It was my maternal aunt's. She died in 2007. My mother gave it to me. I'm not sure why. It's ridiculous. I never even met the woman."<p>

I hear the door open. In walks a tall blonde man.

"Who's this?" he asks.

"Ric, this is Rachel Berry. Rachel, this is Alaric Saltzman," Elena says. "She's a witch."

The man, Alaric, sits down.

"Where'd you get that ring?" he asks me.

"It was my mother's sister's," I reply.

"That was Isobel's," he mumbles.

"That was her name. Isobel Corcoran? I don't know, my mother goes by her mother's maiden name. Her sister may have gone by something else."  
>"Isobel Flemming," Elena says.<p>

"Am I missing something?"

"What is your mother's name?" Alaric asks.

"Shelby Corcoran."  
>"That was my sister-in-law," he says.<p>

"Well, that's nice. I need Klaus's blood," I repeat, looking at Damon. "I know you used some. You know where it is."  
>"How do I know you and your buddy aren't going to slaughter everyone? He had no problem with siding with Klaus," he growls.<p>

"If he hadn't, you'd be a dead man. I just need a few drops."

"Fine."

"You're going alone? I'm sure Klaus has a few cronies watching over the corpse," Damon insists.

"I've killed vampires before. I know what I'm doing."  
>"My brother might be there. I'm going with you."<br>"No, you're not. You're too impulsive. You're a huge liability."  
>"I'm not taking orders from you."<br>"Fine, come. I'm not going to save you if you get into trouble."  
>"I don't need your help," he snarls.<p> 


	3. Elijah

"When was the last time you slept?" Damon asks me as Elijah and Elena discuss Stefan.

"65 hours ago," I reply.

"Are you a robot?"

"No. Some of my friends think I've turned into one, but I'm just really… focused."  
>"You have friends?"<p>

"Fuck you."  
>"You need to sleep. You've saved Elijah, you deserve some rest."<br>"I'm not sleeping until Klaus is dead."

* * *

><p>"Where do your friends think you are?" Elijah asks me quietly.<p>

"At my grandmother's in Idaho. Don't worry, I didn't say I had the flu. Nobody's going to expect me in Lima."

"Good. Do your parents think you're in Idaho?"

"No."

"Did you tell them?"

"I didn't. I had a friend compel them."  
>"A friend?"<br>"Well, not a friend. I plan on untying the vervain ropes and staking him when I return home. He's a liability."  
>"Good."<p>

"If I die, will you return my body to my dad and kill the guy yourself?"

"I'll do everything in my power to ensure you don't die."

* * *

><p>"You're my cousin," Elena tells me.<p>

"Cool," I say.

"You don't seem surprised."

"My biological father told me about his family. He had two cousins – John and Grayson Gilbert. Your biological and adoptive father, respectively. That makes you my second cousin."

"My mother was your mother's sister."

"You're my first and second cousin. Cool," I repeat, uninterested.

"Why are you such an asshole?"

"I'm not one for close relationships."  
>"So you're a cold-hearted bitch?"<p>

With a twitch of my finger, she's writhing in pain.

"What the hell are you doing?" Damon exclaims.

"Rachel, cut it out," Elijah commands. I roll my eyes and stop.

"You're insane!" she exclaims.

"Bite me."


End file.
